te escribo esta carta- Jori short story
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: ¿Cual es la forma más fácil de decirle alguien lo que sientes sin morir en el intento? Tori encuentra la forma a través de esta carta. Mal resumen, pero les gustará, se lo prometo


_Querida Jade:_

_Te escribo esta carta para contarte lo que no me atrevo en la realidad. Desnudar mi alma y dejar el miedo atrás, decirte que te quiero y no tartamudear en el intento. Son demasiadas cosas las que han empezado a pasar en mi vida que me han hecho recapacitar sobre todo lo que siento y todo lo que quiero hasta darme cuenta de la verdad. Antes lo negaba creyendo que eso es simple una cosa pasajera que ya acabara. Me mentía a mí misma, no acaba. Paso las noches en vela pensando en que hacer, que decir o cómo actuar para que me olvide de esta angustia, pero es demasiado para mí._

_He intentado alejarme de ti, hacerme tu amiga por si eso funcionaba, odiarte en secreto, pero nada ha sido suficiente para quitarte de mi cabeza. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero lo has conseguido. Estás bajo mi piel, incrustada como una armadura difícil de quitar y la verdad es que no me importa. Me has llegado al corazón y ahora lo único que quiero es besarte y tenerte en mis brazos. Sentir el roce de tu piel, como esta se eriza bajo mi tacto y que me sonrías. Entonces sabré que eres mía y que nada nos podrá separar._

_Luego despierto de mi sueño y sé que todo lo que imagino en mi cabeza son solo eso, simple alucinaciones de una enamorada. No soy yo la que te tocará y con la que todo tu cuerpo se enloquecerá, será otro. No seré yo la que te bese, la que te vea sonreír y la que sabrá que eres mía, porque tu corazón ya ha sido ocupado por otra persona y ha ocupado todo lo que yo no pude conseguir. Es demasiado tarde para mí, nuestros destinos han sido jugados, las cartas han sido puestas sobre la mesa; y yo he perdido, y, como buena perdedora, sé cuándo retirarme; y este es el momento._

_He caído enamorada de ti como una lela, pero he sabido cómo actuar y, cuando leas esta carta, ya estaré lejos de aquí. ¿Dónde? No lo sé, prefiero no saberlo, porque sea donde sea, estaré lejos de ti y, solo quizás, lo que siento por ti no será sino una tontería del pasado. Una simple anécdota que podré contar como alguna locura._

_Te amo, Jade, te amo como nunca antes he amado a alguna persona en mi vida y eso hace que me sienta fatal. Hace que me sienta enfadada. Enfadada por mis sentimientos. Sentimientos de amor que sé que no son correspondidos porque aquí solo cayó una bajo las temibles flechas de cupido. Como decían los antiguos escritores, el peor de los enemigos de una persona porque hace que pierda la cabeza; y yo ya la he perdido por ti, pero he aprendido. He aprendido como hacer que no me estorben y el primer paso es decirlo de alguna manera; y esta es mi manera de decirlo, la única que encontré para hacerlo._

_Ya cuando leas esta carta, estaré lejos. No espero una respuesta por tu parte, solo que no te burles de lo que acabo de decirte y asegurarte por el fin de los días que todo lo que digo en esta carta es verdad._

_Sinceramente tuya, _

_T._

La noche refresca y Jade West casi se arrepiente de no haber cogido algo de abrigo, pero no tiene tiempo que perder. Necesita encontrarla. Aquella carta ha sido la llamada de atención que necesitaba. Amaba a Tori Vega con toda su alma y el miedo que también había reflejado Tori en su carta le había demostrado a Jade que todo el mundo tiene miedo, pero si encuentra la manera de expresarlo, siempre puede ser remediarlo. Solo tenía que encontrarla en el tren, en el avión, en algún lugar donde fuera a embarcar y pararla, decirle todo lo que sentía y cambiar las cosas, cambiar las cosas a mejor y no dejarse influenciar ni dejarse llevar por el miedo, porque lo único que hace el miedo en el amor, es que pierdas a quién amas.

Pero, ¿por dónde buscar? No sabe dónde está. Quizás haya ido en avión si se va lejos. ¿Y si va en coche? Imposible, no tiene y sabe que su hermana no la llevaría en un largo viaje. De repente le entra el miedo y se queda paralizada en medio de una calle desierta, ¿dónde va? No sabe dónde estará a esa hora. Había recibido la carta una hora atrás, ¿le habría dado tiempo a subirse a lo que fuera y estar a miles de kilómetros ya de allí? Sus pasos se encaminan poco a poco hacia el banco más cercano y deja descansar su cuerpo.

Ha llegado demasiado tarde, lo sabe, lo siente. Tenía que haber hecho algo cuando había podido, cuando la situación era mejor, ahora, parece que todo está perdido. Nota enseguida un nudo en su estómago y sus ojos empiezan a arder. Por primera vez en su vida, se siente perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Vivía en una mentira y si hubiera sabido esto antes, hubiera podido borrar de su vida lo que podía asustarla y vivir lo que sentía con Tori, todo hubiera sido mejor.

Un leve suspiro se escapa de su pecho mientras se deja caer en el sillón. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás descubriéndole el cielo estrellado que aquella noche la acompañaba. Intenta sonreír, pero ya ni eso puede, asique deja caer sus palpados y cierra los ojos fuertemente. La quemazón aún permanece, pero ahora, al menos, puede parar las lágrimas de frustración que avecinaban en sus ojos. Es oficial, se rinde.

Es entonces cuando se escucha como el ruido de ruedas aproximándose. Jade abre los ojos bruscamente enderezándose. No tiene miedo a nadie, pero prefiere verle la cara a quien busque pelea. Por lo que se endereza y comienza a escuchar más aquel ruido de ruedas. Suenan como las de una maleta. ¿Quién llevaría una maleta a esas horas por la calle? Y es cuando su pecho se encoge y como su fuera una señal, dirige la mirada hacia el ruido. Parece un auténtico milagro del cielo y Jade no puede sino sonreír.

Allí esta, con una sonrisa en sus labios al igual que Jade y una gran maleta en su mano. Jade comienza a caminar hacia ella como si de una visión divina se tratase. Casi lo creía todo perdido cuando de repente, está allí, sonriéndole, diciéndole que no se había ido. Jade no puede aguantar más y se adelanta a ella quedando ambas a medio comino cuando están cara a cara. Ninguna palabra es necesaria entre las dos porque sus ojos hablan por ellas. Todo lo que se quiere decir, es dicho en silencio. Todo lo deseado, es desatado cuando Jade se adelanta y posa una mano sobre el rostro de Tori. Sonríe cuando escucha como Tori suspira al contacto con su piel y le sonríe de vuelta. No es tarde para milagros, ni para ilusiones porque a todo le llega su momento.

Jade se adelanta y posando su otra mano en la mejilla de Tori, cierra el beso por fin. Es tierno y cálido, pero sirve como de respuesta a su carta. El siguiente es más pasional, Jade pone toda su fuerza y es cuando Tori por fin reacciona llevando sus manos al cuello de Jade para agarrarla y sentir que es de ella, que son sus labios los que siente y que nunca la va dejar escapar. Y llega ya el tercero, ya este es el definitivo, miedos y pánicos han sido dejados atrás y el amor ha hablado por si solos. Ya nada necesita ocurrir porque a veces solo necesitas dos palabras para cambiar todo un futuro: Te Amo.

* * *

**Me pidieron que escribiera un song fic, pero al final no pude y bueno, como resultado, esto salió de ese intento. Espero que les guste.**

**Y pedirle que si tienen tiempo, visiten mi otro fanfic Tengo ganas de ti. Gracias.**


End file.
